Goode Demigods
by gmythgirl223
Summary: The Seven, Reyna, Thalia, Nico, Will and Calypso go to Goode. Leo already freed Calypso from Ogygia but they are just friends not BF/GF yet. main pairings Percabeth though Caleo will be part of the plot. And all those other canon pairings. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Pjo. Rick Riordan does.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay. Hi, I'm gmythgirl and this is the first fanfic I'm writing! So I would appreciate some helpful criticism. This is gonna be a mainly Percabeth and Caleo fanfic but there will also be Solangelo, Jiper/Jasper, Frazel and eventual Caleo. Btw, Leo saved Calypso from Ogygia already in BoO but they are just best friends not BF/GF yet. I need that for part of the plot.

* * *

Percy Pov

Joy. I woke up to Annabeth storming into my cabin, with a frantic on her face.

"Percy! Get up!" she whisper-yelled.

I stared at her with a disbelieving face, "You have got to be kidding me! It's 8.00 in the morning."

Annabeth sighed running a hand through her hair, "Just come, Chiron wants to talk to us about something. Reyna, Nico, Thalia, the Seven, and Calypso."

I guess I should come with her. I already have a bad feeling about this.

Hazel

I was surprised to say the least when Nico shook me awake. I was startled by the darkness in the Hades cabin. We Romans were visiting Camp Half-Blood and I still wasn't used to the constant darkness in the morning. The Fifth Cohort bunkers were always bright.

"Come on Hazel. Chiron called us to the Big House. He has a mission of some sort for us." Okay? Now I was suspicious.

So I asked, "Who is 'us' ?"

Nico answered, "I dunno but it sounds intriguing."

"I'll just get dressed, then."

* * *

TIME SKIP

* * *

So it turned out that 'us' was: me, the rest of the Seven, Nico, Thalia, Reyna, Will and Calypso. As we waited for Annabeth and Percy to come it became very annoying for 9 hyperactive demigods, 1 lactose intolerant demigod (Frank's not ADHD nor dyslexic) and one mortal Titaness. Suddenly Leo burst into flames and Percy and Annabeth chose that moment to walk in.

Piper yelled, "Quick Percy, water before he burns the Big House down!"

Percy doused everybody in water but Leo was still burning like a bonfire.

"Leo Valdez!" yelled Annabeth, "Stop acting immature. Why the heck are you flaming anyways?"

Thalia glared at Leo, "He got impatient."

Annabeth looked cross, "That's it?!"

"Yes?" answered Leo.

Calypso grinned at his antics.

Reyna piped up, "Also, Percy, could you dry us? We're soaking wet right now."

"Right, sure" Percy replied.

After he dried us Chiron cleared his throat and said, "Heroes, I have got a new quest for you. You will be going to high school."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hiya peoples. I'm back. Read and review!

* * *

Percy

Well, all the Hades broke loose after that.

Hades (somewhere down in the Underworld)

Why do those demigods always use my name in vain? I'm can hear it you know?

Percy

Everyone started complaining about another quest. But Reyna's voice stood out the most, "Why don't we get any rest?! It's been only two weeks since we defeated the Giants!"

Chiron started to look get upset.

"Heroes! The gods have said that you need to get out to the mortal world and start having an ordinary life."

"Maybe it would actually be cool, seeing as how we've never been outside the camps," Hazel agreed timidly.

"Except for quests of course." She added as an afterthought.

Then Frank said, "Well if Hazel's in, so am I."

Slowly one by one everybody started agreeing. "Sure."

"Yeah, let's do this"

"If there are blue cookies, I'm in." (Well, you can guess who said that.)

Narrator (The next morning)

As everybody piled up in Argus' van an Iris Message from all the Olympians appeared.

Athena spoke first, "Demigods, you will be living in a mansion about fifteen minutes away by car from school. We have already stocked the kitchens with fresh food and there is a garden in the backyard in case you want to tend it." That last statement was directed towards Calypso.

"And there is also a swimming pool. Make yourselves at home because you're not moving back to your Camps for quite a while." Hermes informed, "But, you are allowed to visit Camp during vacations."

"Yes!" Percy did a fist pump in the air. Little did he know...

* * *

After a 45 minute drive, they arrived at the house. It had a mix between Greek and Roman architecture with plants around the house. Annabeth seemed extremely pleased.

"At least we will be living in style."

The teenagers went inside the house and were amazed. There were 4 floors. The first was the mortal stuff: kitchen, living room, bathroom. On the second floor were all of the bedrooms and bathrooms. The third was games and a small movie theater. The fourth was a gym and demigodly stuff. A weapons rack, for instance. There were 12 bedrooms for each demigod/mortal Titaness. Because it was Sunday they didn't have school yet, but the next day, the torture began.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! The story...**

* * *

_The next day. _

_Narrator  
_

The next day, the demigods **(I'm calling them demigods even though Calypso isn't one. It's easier) **woke up and went to Goode High school, piled up in 2 cars, (one grey, one dark blue).

_}}}}}}}Time skip{{{{{{{At the school}}}_

_Piper Pov._

As we walked into the office of Goode high school, the secretary: Mrs. Lynn greeted us with a smile, "Hello, kids. How can I help you?" I spoke up, "We," I gestured to everybody minus Frank and Calypso. "Are the transfers from Delphi Academy for dyslexics." Then Calypso spoke, "And we are from Mythology high" "I was here three years ago. And I'm back." Percy replied a bit sheepishly. Mrs. Lynn nodded. "Right, I have got all of your names on the computer. Mr. di Angelo and Miss Levesque you skipped a year so you are freshman." "Miss Mclean, Mr. Grace, Mr. Valdez, Miss Ramirez-Arellano, Mr. Zhang and Mr. Solace you are sophomores. Mr. Jackson, Miss Chase, Miss Grace and Miss. Atlas, you are all seniors. Here are your schedules, and have a nice day!

We compared schedules and it turns out we all have the same lunch break and per grade we all have the same schedule.

**Schedule freshman- Nico+ Hazel**

_1\. History_

_2\. Biology_

_3\. Math_

_4\. Lunch __break_

_5\. Science/Chemistry_

_6\. English_

_7\. Greek mythology_

_8\. study hall_

**Schedule sophomores Piper, Jason, Reyna, Leo, Frank +Will**

_1\. English_

_2\. Science/Chemistry_

_3\. Math_

_4\. Lunch break_

_5\. Biology_

_6\. Greek mythology_

_7\. study hall_

_8\. History_

**Schedule seniors- Percy, Annabeth, Thalia+ Calypso**

_1\. Greek mythology_

_2\. English_

_3\. Biology_

_4\. Lunch break_

_5\. Science/Chemistry_

_6\. study hall_

_7\. History_

_8\. Math_


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: Calypso kisses another boy here, it is part of the plot, Caleo will come, don't fear!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_During lunch. Calypso Pov._

As we sat down, at an empty table Annabeth, Reyna and I went to buy lunch for all 12 of us. While we waited in line some (2) boys walked up to us. The boy on the right spoke first.

He addressed Reyna, "Hey babe, I'm Kaleb Odette. You are one hot chick. You free today, tomorrow, and all year? For me?"

Reyna looked disgustedly at him. "Leave me alone." Then the other boy stepped forwards.

"Yo Princess, I'm Arron Rogers. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" I decided to step in,

"Hey, Annabeth already has a boyfriend, Air-head." **(haha geddit? Arron/Air-head. they sound like each other... no? okay) **We bought our lunch and walked back. We told the others about the encounter and Percy wrapped his arm around Annabeth protectively.

Then Will grimaced and said, "Popular girls coming our way." When the three girls got closer I could make them out clearly. The girl in the middle seemed to be the leader. She had orange hair in a french braid. She had natural beauty and all that, but she covered it up with a tremendous amount of make-up.

Her brown eyes showed jealousy from looking at Annabeth's position with Percy. The second girl had curly black hair in a ponytail, blue eyes and looked suspiciously alike to the boy who was hitting on Annabeth earlier. And finally, the third girl had dyed purple hair, (you could see blonde roots) down to her shoulders and green eyes. The girl in the middle introduced herself.

"I'm Rosé Jeanette." She winked flirtatiously at Percy. Then it was the purple-haired girl's turn.

"Omg, hi! Delilah Moore here! By the way,_ love_ your looks!" She said that last part to Will. The last girl stepped up and said,

"Hi, I'm Haley Rogers."

"Oh, so that's why she looked like Air-head. They're siblings," I thought.

Then I was suddenly shaken out of my thoughts when Haley promptly sat on Jason's lap and kissed him.

I muttered to myself, "Well, that girl sure is bold."

I saw Thalia and Piper wrench that girl off of Jason while Piper slapped her.

"WHAT IN TARTARUS DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!"

Haley rolled her eyes and said, "So what? It's just a high school romance after all." Then I glared at her. A few hours into the day and we already made enemies.

Annabeth hissed, "You know what? Do us all a favor and get your pretty little butts out of here." They bolted away like frightened pigs, while Thalia glared menacingly at them.

After that encounter, it was time for Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and I to go to Science/Chemistry.

_still Calypso Pov. after school_

After I got out of my elective, gardening, I went to my locker and placed my books in there and got my bag out ready to go. Then I saw a cute guy slam his locker door shut next to mine. He saw me and said, "Hi! I'm Mason Burley. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, my name is Calypso Atlas."

He was really nice so we talked a bit and exchanged numbers **(Btw, I'm going along with the whole: Leo made monster-proof phones thingie)**. We agreed to meet up after school on Friday, to get to know each other more.

_Friday, at the demigods' mansion._

Mason was going to come and pick me up. I couldn't choose what to wear. Piper and Hazel helped me. I had told everyone about the date except for Leo because he was an overprotective best friend and he would probably beg me not to go until he succeeded.

Hazel put my hair in a side braid, with my leather strip around my head, and Piper decided on a cream blouse and dark blue denim shorts. I put on a pair of brown, strappy sandals to go along.

"Thanks, Piper and Hazel."

"Of course!"

"Have fun on your date!"

I heard the doorbell ring. I went downstairs and opened it.

"Hi!" I said.

"Well hello, dear Calypso," he replied, only half-joking. "You look beautiful."

I blushed and replied, "Thanks."

"I'm going now," I told Piper and Hazel.

Mason drove us to Starbucks. We ordered coffee and sat down to talk.

We were making some nice conversation until Mason said, "You know Calypso, you're really pretty. And kind. Towards animals, plants, and pretty much everything. I like that about you"

"You're not too bad yourself, Burley," I smiled.

I got lost in his deep blue eyes, as we slowly leaned forwards and kissed.

It was just a simple peck, but my lips tingled with electricity.

He leaned back and grinned smugly at me.

"Let's go now shall we?"

"Of course," I giggled.

We drove back to my house. When we got to the doorstep he pecked me on the cheek and said, "Goodbye, my beautiful Calypso."

"Bye!"

I unlocked the door and went into the living room. I saw Hazel, Piper, Jason and Leo talking.

**So that was it. I hope you all liked it, don't forget to vote and. review follow, and favorite (but I like reviews the most because I like to see how y'all think of this story and my writing.) Well... see you next time! **

**Peace out, gmythgirl**


	5. AN Thank you all, and stay healthy

**Okay. Hi. I'm back, and I know it's been a long time I am so sorry. I was (and still am) busy with my essay on Greek Mythology, daydreaming, inspiration for new stories, _writing_ new stories, school... ****I think that you all get it. **

**I recently edited the whole fic (no major changes).  
****I know that I had really short chapters in the beginning but now I combined them so the fic is still the same length, but there are less chapters. Longer ones, ****and I _will_ try to update more frequently and regularly, every two weeks or something...**

**Stay healthy everyone, especially with this Corona-crisis (as I call it).**

**I would like to make a list of shout-outs:**

TempestWolf999

FutureFamousAuthor108

ZiaRashid629

CaitlinAurora

BlueBanana01

Bluepancakelady (tessa. lovemoi)

DJDrake

Evita90

Mia675

SokeefeWillAlwaysBeBetter

SuperKiwi2

brightfire12

mcoombes

sandzman

theworstisgoingtohappen

bookwormz321

The Yaya community

Tiaqua Neptune

asveerapaneni

something (guest)

jjs (guest)

**Thank you so much for your support, it means a lot, and I _am _busy with chapter 5, so just be patient, thank you all again. **

**Peace out,**

**gmg223**


End file.
